Park Map
The Park Map (Movie Version) The map on the right hand side is a map of the Jurassic Park. The map includes the Visitor Center, the main gate, helicopter pads, the harbour and most of the main dinosaurs. Places On the Map The Visitor Center At the heart of Jurassic Park, the multi-level visitor center is where you’ll begin your prehistoric adventure. The central rotunda displays the fossilized remains of creatures we have brought back from extinction through the science of genetic engineering. They are a reminder of a past where we could only look at the bones of the now living, breathing creatures of Jurassic Park. State of the art technology delivers an experience like no other as you visit the actual labs and hatchery where the animals of the park are created and born! The visitor center also offers fine dining at the restaurant Les Gigantes and don’t forget to visit the gift shop! Main Gate The Main gate is the first thing you will see as you go into the Tour of Jurassic Park. Next to the gate is a long fence containing 10,000 Volts. Inside contains all the Parks main Actractions! To make it look old they modled it to have two Fire Touches at the top of each Stone Posts. Parasaurolophus Field Parasaurolophus is a Hadrosaurid from approximately 76.5–73 million years ago. It is a herd animal feeding on the park’s rich vegetation. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water; others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries. Because of their docile nature, they are free roaming, and are found roaming the park's grassland and temperate forest areas although they do like to visit the central field. Velociraptor Enclosure This 11 foot long dinosaur lived during the early Cretaceous Period, about 115– 108 million years ago. An incredibly intelligent and fleet of foot pack hunter, credited with initiating the ‘dinosaur renaissance’ during the 1960s where the image of dinosaurs as slow, clumsy, reptilian giants was superseded by an image of warm-blooded, fast moving animals. In addition to problem-solving intelligence, one of Velociraptor’s defining features is an oversized, sickle-shaped talon on each foot. These talons are used during hunting and combat to inflict deep and fatal wounds. Herrerasaurus Enclosure Herrerasaurus was one of the first Theropods and lived during the mid-Triassic period, a time when dinosaurs were not yet the dominant land animals on Earth. Sharing many of the same physical features of later theropods such as Allosaurus, this hunter - which can reach up to 20 feet in length - will swallow down huge chunks of prey whole, in fact, it can digest bone, something other carnivores usually leave behind! A fast mover with beautiful markings, Herrerasaurus is a wonderful addition to the creatures of Jurassic Park. Tyrannosaurus rex Enclosure Tyrannosaurus rex is perhaps the best known dinosaur in the world…and for good reason! Standing over 16 feet tall at the hips, 40 feet from snout to the tip of its tail and weighing around 7 tons, T. rex was one of the largest carnivores ever to walk the Earth. Its original home was North America during the late Cretaceous period where it would stalk Triceratops among other prey. Tyrannosaurus has excellent binocular vision and hence good depth perception – an adaptation essential to a predator. The Enclosure is fitted with 60 Feet Electric Fences and is seated high in the mountains. Dilophosaurus Enclosure Dilophosaurus, (early Jurassic period, about 193 million years ago) is a recent addition to the park and is our most surprising specimen to date. Still juvenile, our “Dilos” measure in at 6 feet in length, with an adult expectancy of nearly 20 feet! Though they hunt in packs, they rely on a pack leader to incapacitate prey by expelling venom from glands in its mouth. Triceratops Enclosure Triceratops is a large ceratopsian (horned and frilled herbivorous dinosaur) that lived in the late Cretaceous period 68-65 million years ago in North America. It filled a similar ecological niche to today’s buffalo, roaming the grasslands in massive herds. Although a herbivore, it is one of the park’s most dangerous animals. Reaching nearly 30 ft in length and weighing up to 12 tons, its size alone makes for a formidable creature. Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus is a large sauropod dinosaur that originally lived during the late Jurassic period (150 to 140 million years ago) in what is now Africa and North America. Our Brachiosaurus represent average-sized specimens of the largest land animals to have ever lived. They are herd animals that move in family groups much like modern elephants. Gallimimus Gallimimus originally lived during the Late Cretaceous period (75-65 million years ago). Similar to today’s gazelle and antelope, Gallimimus moves in herds ranging across the park’s grassland areas. They will often move around on all four limbs when feeding, but find it just as easy to stand on two legs. In fact, they are excellent runners,reaching speeds in excess of 40 miles per hour. Other On Map Heliport Located at the foot of a mighty 360 foot high waterfall, our heliport offers the fastest way to visit Jurassic Park. Arrive in style from nearby Costa Rica and take advantage of our “Pterosaur’s Eye View” tour of the park’s spectacular coastline. Consult your travel agent for details. East Dock Our east dock is where we receive all of the supplies that can’t be produced on the island and where our staff members travel from when they need to return to the mainland. North Dock If you arrive by sea, our main dock facility will be your first experience of Jurassic Park. As you disembark from your luxury cruise liner, you will be met by our friendly and knowledgeable tour guides who will take you aboard VIP transportation to our visitor center where your Jurassic adventure will begin! Consult your travel agent for affiliate ports and cruise lines. Park Map (Novel Version) The map of the novel version of the park have the following locations of the park: *The Visitor Center *Aviary * North Dock *East Dock *Safari Lodge *Helipad *Velociraptor Valley *Hypsilophodon Highlands *Triceratops Country *Sauropod Swamp *Carnivore Country *Stegosaur South Category:Jurassic Park (film) locations